Four With On Secret: Battle With Unexpected
by purpleheartberry
Summary: Danny Fenton meets a girl called Chloe who has some secrets. Her best friend, VIolet met up with Jake Long. They soon will meet each other and expect the unexpected. To find out what the unexpected is, just read the fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

******Hey guys! I'm writing a new fanfic that involves my OC and my friend's OC. So no hate ok?! My OC is Chloe. I DO NOT OWN DP! ONLY MY OC AND THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Chloe**

I was locked up in my room, on the phone with a friend. We were talking about so many stuff and we were unaware of time. I was sitting on my chair, rocking it back and forth. I almost fell of my chair when I heard a knock on my door. I said goodbye to my friend, got up and walked over to my door to unlock it. When I open the door, I saw my little sister, Melissa, standing there. She had her usual yellow shirt with a blue melody chord on it, her blue headband holding her orange hair in place, her blue skirt and her pink eyes staring at me.

"Sis, you know what time it is right?" she said, still staring at me.

"What? Of course! It's 7 o'clock." I smiled at her.

"Uhh." she sighed then she pointed to the clock on my wall. "It's 7:55. You're gonna be late on the first day of school!"

"What?!" My eyes widen and looked at the clock. "Oh no! No no no no! I CAN'T BE LATE! WHERE'S MY BEG? WHERE'S MY SCHEDULE?" I ran all around my room looking for my stuff. I finally got all my things and I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. I ran through the kitchen and saw my mom sitting at the table reading some books. I ran over to her a gave her a kiss goodbye. I ran out the front door and saw my dad sitting in the car waiting for me. I opened the car and jumped into it.

"Well Princess. Talking to Violet again?" He asked me as he drove the car.

My heart was beating really fast because of all the running. "Yeah... I was" I answered him. "I really miss her."

"I know you do princess." he said to comfort me. "I'm sure you'll meet her again soon." I could see him smiling.

"Yeah... Soon."

I looked out the window and saw I was already at Casper High. I kissed my dad on the cheek and ran out the door. _"As I thought. Halls empty." _I ran though the halls but still didn't know where to go. I was running way too fast I bumbed in to someone.

"HEY!"

"OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I WASN'T LOOKING WHERE I WAS GOING." Trying to avoid eye contact.

"Nah, It's ok. I'm fine." He said. "Here, let me help you up."

Trying to avoid eye contact but failed. "Uhh, thanks." I looked at him. He had raven black hair and crystal blue eyes. He had a white shirt with a red collar and red oval in the middle. Blue pants and red shoes.

"Um, I am really sorry I bumbed into you."

"It's fine, really." He gave me a warm smile.

**Danny**

Trying to avoid the situation that my head hurts I offered to help her up and I did. She had a black jacket on with a red shirt with a white collar. Blue short jeans and purple boots. Her brown hair was, copper brown hair, I think. Her bangs were almost covering her eyes but I got a good look at them. As she was apologizing I looked into her eyes. They were really unusual. The left eye was red and her right eye was purple. I never net anyone with different colored eyes before.

"So, could you tell me why were you in a hurry?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm kinda late and new here and I don't know my way through this school. And I was looking for Mr Lancer's class."

"I could help you with that. You see I'm in Lancer's class too."

"Really? Well, that's good news for me! And I think we better get to class before we get in trouble, yeah?"

"You're right! Come on, follow me."

"Yeah, and I didn't catch your name."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm Daniel Fenton but just all me Danny."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Danny. I'm Chloe Corals. Call me Chloe."

"Chloe. Nice name."

"Thanks." I swore I think I saw her blush a bit.

We both ran down the hallway. Until we reached the door. 'Room A12'. We burst into the door and the whole class was staring at us. Mr Lancer had his eyes locked on me. He didn't even notice Chloe besides me.

"Mr Fenton. Late again I see. I guess I'll see you in detention."

"Oh great. Not aga-"

"No! Uhh, I mean. Mr Fenton here was being a gentleman and he kindly offered to show me the way to this class for you see I'm the new student. Chloe Corals?"

"Oh! Yes, Miss Corals. I was expecting you. Well, if that's true then you are excused from detention. This time. OK then you two, have a seat."

"Thank you Mr Lancer."

I walked over to my seat and sat down. Chloe sat down right next to me. I could believe she helped me get out of detention. And the way she spoke to Mr Lancer. It was so polite! It's like how royal people spoke to each other. Has she been to any royal parties? How could she act like a totally different character? I guess that's not all I need to focus on. Math, yes MATH. My worst subject. No matter how hard I try, I keep on failing it. It is really stressing me out.

"Hey. Um, Chloe." I whispered to her.

"Yeah?" She stopped what she was doing and looked over at me.

"Do you have free period next?"

"Wait, I'll check." She took out her schedule. "Hmm, yeah! I do!"

"Great! That's a good time to show you around school."

"That would be great. Thanks Danny."

The bell rang and everyone ran out the door. I finally got out the room and not being called by Lancer so he could give me homework. I then realize Chloe was already gone. I walked around the hall look for her. Until I saw her at her locker. I walked up to her and tapped on her shoulder.

"Oh, Danny! I'm sorry I walked ahead of you! I just gotta keep some stuff in my locker."

"It's fine. We have free period remember."

"Right. I know." She put on last thing in her locker and closed it. "So, where should we start?"

"Well, let me show you the cafeteria."

I gave her a tour around the whole school. Somehow, she was really easy to talk to. I wasn't really good at talking to girls except for Sam but Chloe was different. She liked my ambition as an astronaut and she didn't find my parents' crazy obsession with ghost weird at all.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure. Go ahead."

"I was wondering about your eyes. I mean, how are they different?"

"Well, I don't know about that. I guess I was born with it."

"Oh. Well, to me, they look pretty cool."

"Thanks, Danny." Yup, she was blushing.

Then the bell rang, and the hall was crowded within 5 seconds. "I guess I'll see you at lunch then?" I turned to her.

"Yeah, see you soon." She waved at me.

"You know your way around now?"

"Of course! All thanks to you! Bye!"

I couldn't believe she could change her character. I guess Tucker would like to meet her and I don't know about Sam. I hope she will like Chloe more than she likes Valerie.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is kinda short and kinda confusing... xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any characters in here! Violet belongs to my friend. Only the story belongs to me. My friend did help on some parts. AND I DID NOT COPY ANYONE. Enjoy! x3**

* * *

**Jake**

"Dad, I appreciate you getting me out of school and all but why do I have to go to the 'Bring Your DAUGHTER To Work Day'? I'm obviously your SON!" I asked my dad this question a million times now and he still gave me the same answer.

"Because, Jake-a-roo. Your sister is at her school bake sale with your mother." Yeah. The exact same answer again. But he asked this question which I was not ready for. "Hey, Jake. How did your school caught on fire?"

"I, uhh, drop some vials and it kinda exploded." I hesitated but I escaped the the question. I looked out the window and by the time I know it, we reached my dad's work place. I will admit this, I was really embarrassed to walk through the door. I'm clearly not my dad's DAUGHTER. When we walked in we got a lot of weird looks from the employees there but my dad didn't mind at all. He just casually walked into the lobby into his office. My dad told me I had to go to the waiting room where all the daughters were. I protested but he pushed me into the room.

There were little girls everywhere. Some at the age of 5-9. Non of them were my age. Well, obviously they were at school. I wish something would happen right now like trolls stealing stuff or giants need help. But so far nothing. I was annoyed by the noise of little girls screaming, giggling, squealing and other stuff. I manage to get out of that room and wonder around the building. I skateboarded down some empty halls when I hit something. I fell to the ground face first. When I got up I saw that I had hit a book. When I got up, I saw a girl, about my age. She had long black messy hair tied up in a pony tail, black t-shirt with a purple Batman symbol on it. Purple short pants and black Converse. I wonder why wasn't she at school. I picked up my skateboard and walked up to her.

" Hey, I'm sorry for hitting your book." I apologized.

"No! I should be the one apologizing! You crashed into MY book and I made YOU fell!" she protested.

"Well, let's forget it for now, okay?" I gave her a smile.

"Yeah, okay." she caught her breath and finally answered.

**Violet**

I felt really sorry for making this guy fell off his skateboard. It must have really hurt, because his face smashed into the floor. Thank god it was carpet. That might have been softer. I looked at the American-Asian and studied him. He had spiky hair with green highlights, red jacket with some yellow in it. Blue shorts and blue shoes. I sure looks like a skater. And he was holding his skateboard which had a dragon on it. It looked kinda cool.

"So, what's up, I'm Jacob Long but everyone calls me Jake for short." he reached out his hand to shake mine.

"I'm Violet Brookes." I shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I guess you're 14?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Cool, we're the same age! Finally, someone who is not 6 years younger than me!" I paused for a few seconds, "Wait, this is a 'Bring Your DAUGHTER To Work Day'. How come you're here?" I raised one of my eyebrow.

"Well, my sister Haley is at her school bake sale with my mom and my dad decided to drag me along instead." He said annoyingly. "Why are you here? I thought everyone our age is at school."

"Well, I was gonna go to school today but my dad heard about the fire that broke out at that school so he decided to bring me here rather than have me risking a fire." I explained to him.

"Oh, that fire. Yeah, I know about that." he nervously rubbed his neck.

"Really? Tell me how it started? PLEASE..." I looked at him.

"Well, I was the one who started the fire." He looked away from me.

"Woah, that's awesome! How did you manage to start a fire?"

"I... dropped some vials in the lab and they kinda exploded."

"Oh. I see" I said. He sounded unsure about his response. I knew he was lying but, I'm not gonna annoy him about it.

Then we talked about other things. We went exploring all around the building and we found some empty floors. Jake thought me how to skateboard but I kept falling down. He had promised to teach me how to skateboard the next time we met. We laughed and talked but when it was quiting time, we had to leave.

"Well, I hope to see you soon Jake." I said then waved goodbye to him.

"Yeah. Same to you too!" He waved back at me. My knees hurt from falling off that skateboard but it didn't bothered me at all.

**-The next day- **

**Jake**

I was skateboarding to school. Nothing unusual happening. Well, not yet at least. I reached my school and walked through the door. I looked around and just the usual was going on. Jocks beating up nerds, cheerleaders hanging out in the hallway. I walked over to my locker and saw my friends Trixie and Spud waiting for me. They looked really worried.

"Ay, Jakey! Where have you been? We've been searching for you all round the school yesterday and we couldn't find you!" Trixie yelled at me while waving her hands as she spoke.

"Yeah dude. We thought you might have been captured or something you know." Spud said.

"Guys, chill. I was just at my dad's work place." Before I could explain Trixie cut me off.

"Hold up! Why were you there and not here?" she folded her arms.

"Well, you see. My dad took me to work because-" I stopped for a while then I continued, "Because it was 'Bring Your Daughter To Work Day'." I sighed.

"Wait, but I thought you were your dad's son." Spud added in.

"I am his son. Haley was at her school bake sale yesterday so she couldn't go."

"But why did your dad takes you instead?" Trixie asked me. She was confused as Spud was.

"I honestly do not know guys. I guess he didn't want to be left out or something." After I finished my sentence, the bell rang.

"Well, see you after class dude." Spud waved at me then walked away.

"Yeah. See you guys." I said.

I walked over to Mr Rotwood's class and sat down. It wasn't long until he starts blabbering about how magical creatures exist and stuff like that. I sat there rolling my pencil around, looked out the window, daydreaming and ignoring Rotwood. Until I heard a familiar voice. _'It couldn't be...' _I thought to myself but as soon as I lifted my head, I saw Violet standing at the doorway.

"I'm... So... Sorry... I'm... Late..." She said as she tried to catch her breath. It was obvious she was running.

"Violet?!" I said almost jumping out of my seat.

Violet's head turned so quick she didn't seemed too tired anymore. "Jake?!" She ran towards me and gave me a huge hug. I whole class was shocked and all eyes were on us. Violet realize what she had done she quickly let go of me and apologized. Rotwood just gave us a stare and he told Violet to sit down. She did sit down but she was at the end of the row. I couldn't talk to her. But it's a good thing we found a solution for us to talk. I told Rotwood I needed help with my homework and Violet kindly offered to help me. Rotwood just agreed with it to avoid making a scene.

When the bell rang, I tried looking for Violet be she was no where to be seen. I walked around the school searching for her but no luck. And I heard this gossip about me and Violet hugging suddenly in class. As I walked by anyone, their eyes we locked at me. Suddenly, Trixie and Spud stopped me in the hallway.

"So, Jakey. Who is this Violet girl and how close are you two?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... We have nothing between us! We just met at my dad's work place." I backed up.

"Really? Well, you never let me hug you!" Spud said.

"Spud! You are not helping!" Trixie elbowed him in his chest.

"Hey guys. I really need to get going. And I think you need to get to class." I said pushing them into their classroom.

"Ok, Jakey." Trixie said, "See you later."

**-After school- **

Finally, school ended. I was making my way out the door when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Violet.

"Hey Violet. What's up?" I asked her.

"Do you remember something? Like a promise maybe?" she aked me with a devilish smile on her face.

"I... No, I can't remember anything." I look at her and saw her pointing at my skateboard.

"You sir, promised me you'd teach me how to skateboard. Remember now?"

I slapped my forehead, "Right! Right! Sorry I forgot about that."

"It's fine. Lets get going, I am supposed to be home at no later than 6."

I didn't have time to answer, she pulled my wrist and we were on our way to Central Park. When we reached there, I thought her the basics about skateboarding. She fell down a few times but she didn't care. She was doing good this time but she hit a rock and she fell. Before she could hit the ground, I caught her but we fell anyways. We were laughing and I looked into her eyes they were electric blue. They looked really cold. I helped Violet up and she looked at the time and it was already 5:50. I hopped onto my skateboard and it's a good thing it was big enough for two of us. I raced Violet home as fast as I could and thank God we made it. Before she opened the door, she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for teaching me and catching me and sending me home." she said.

"It's no big deal. No prob." I said.

I skateboarded home and I was blushing so hard. My cheeks were hot and red. _'One crazy day today.'_ I thought.

* * *

**So... what did you think? Good? Bad? IDK... If you liked it, please leave a review and share this please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! sorry it took a long time but I got this chapter up! HEHEHE Finally. I DO NOT OWN ANY THING EXCEPT THE STORY. VIOLET AND VIRIA BELONGS TO MY FRIEND!**

* * *

**Jake**

"HALEY!" I screamed as I banged on the bathroom door. "GET OUTTA THERE! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR AN HOUR!"

"I'm sorry, Jake!" Haley screamed back. "I just keep burning my toothpaste!"

"URGH." I grunted. Then I leaned against the door. "Try not to burn them!"

"Do you think I'm not trying?"

I looked at the clock on the wall and I had an hour before school. Great, I'm gonna be late. I waited for my 'perfect' little sister for a few minutes then I heard my mom walking up stairs. Mom's bathroom, yes! I ran towards mom and asked her if I could use her bathroom. She didn't complain. She looked at the bathroom door and shook her head while smiling.

"I see Haley's taking sometime in there." she chuckled.

"She's been in there for an hour, mom..." I glared at the door.

"Well, anyway..." she fixed my messy hair "you can use my bathroom. Be quick, You have a few minutes left."

I looked at the clock and my eyes widen, "What?! I have 30 minutes?" I ran into my mom's bathroom and got ready.

I bushed my teeth and washed my hair and basically what people do in bathrooms. After that, I ran into my room getting all dressed up. I dried my hair which and I spiked it. I grabbed my bag, helmet and skateboard and raced down the stairs. I didn't even bother grabbing some breakfast. I was already late. I burst out the door and skateboarded to school.

I was really in a rush because I kept avoiding people walking on the sidewalks. I could really cause an accident. Some fairies tried talking to me but I ignored them. I don't know why but I had the urge to look up at the sky. As I looked up, I saw this purple like figure racing through the sky. I didn't really cared much because I assumed it might have been some fairies. Man, the streets are busy today! Why in all days? A few minutes later I finally got to school.

I walk down the hall and the usual bullies picking on nerds. Cheerleaders flirting with some jocks. Yup, just the usual day. I walked over to my locker and I saw my two best friends. Trixie and Spud.

"Hey yo, Jakey!" Trixie called out.

"Sup guys?" I asked them while I was taking some stuff out of my locker.

"Dude," Spud said turning to me "Are you sure you are your dad's SON?"

"What?" Well, that came out really randomly. Trixie was a confused as I was.

"You know... The Bring Your Daughter To Work thing..." he cleared things up.

"Oh, that." I thought we forgot about that. Well, thanks to Spud, it's being remembered. "Spud, dude. I am his SON."

"Oh. That's fine then." he sighed.

"All right. You know Jakey, We gotta get going. See you recess?" Trixie asked. I just nodded in agreement and walked off.

I walked into my first class of the day that was history. Thank god it wasn't Rotwood teaching us history. As I took my seat some one quickly sat right besides me. When I turned my head, I saw Violet. She was smiling at me. That a memory flashed in my head. I felt my face getting red. Am I blushing?

**Violet **

I came running into the classroom and randomly sat down in an empty seat. As I calm down I looked to see who I was sitting with. I turned my head and saw Jake. He didn't notice me at first but after a few seconds he turned. I smiled at him and his face was turning red. What was that about?

"Hey Jake. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh... Uh... I was almost late today. My sister was taking an hour in the bathroom."

"Oh... Interesting life you got there." I giggled.

"Yeah. You could say that." He leaned against his chair and gave a devilish smile.

Suddenly, someone walked into the room. "Good morning, class. I'm your substitute teacher, Mrs Telo. And I'm gonna teach you about Greek mythology."

My eyes lit up as soon as I heard Greek mythology. And when I meant lit up, they actually LIT UP. This may be one of my favorite teacher in the whole school.

Every question Mrs Telo asked. I would get it right and no one gets a chance. She even tried to avoid me to give the others a chance.

"Heracles, son of Zeus, was a demigod but soon became a god." said Mrs Telo.

"Wait..." some dude at the back of the class said "I thought it was Hercules."

"Hercules is his Roman name. Heracles is his Greek name." Mrs Telo replied.

Ok, she is my favorite teacher ever. I looked at Jake to see that he was bored out of his mind. Well, I guess he didn't like Greek Mythology that much. Well, I guess not everyone likes everything. And yeah, guy at the back, this is Greek Mythology... GREEK. Do your research. Geez. It's not that hard.

**Jake**

Man, I didn't really like history. I was so bored I rested my head on the table. Looking out the window, rolling the pencil, blowing the paper of my books. I was just about to close my eyes when someone asked Mrs Telo ask a question. Something about Heracles and Hercules. I don't know, but right after Mrs Telo answered his question, my right side was getting this cold air. Cold air? What? How could there possibly cold air here. Well, nothing really evil there. My head almost reached the table but something made me sat right up.

BOOM. That sound was so loud, car alarms went off. People panicking, screaming and running out the classroom. I tried to blend into the crowd of scared teens. I looked for Violet but she was gone. She was fast to get out. Well, I ran pass the hall full of people and I ran into the lab to transform.

"Dragon up!" I shouted. Fires began running up my body and turning my human body into my dragon self. "Let's party" I said smiling devilishly.

I flew out and landed in the hall. "Ok, so where is this troublemaker." I scanned the hall for weird stuff. I tried not to freak people out but who wouldn't be freaked out if a dragon was in you school hallway? Then I saw the same purple figure passing through the hall heading my way. "EVIL DRAGON!" she yelled as she came flying at me with ball of energy. She blasted her energy ball at me and I fell onto my knees.

"Hey! Calm down!" I said as I tried to avoid her energy ball. "I'm not the bad guy!"

"Why should I believe you?" she asked. Her icy blue eyes were staring at me like it was ripping my soul out of my body.

"Well, I'm good looking." I winked at her.

**Viria**

"Well, I'm good looking." He winked at me.

"What. That is not a reason why I should believe you!" I said getting my ecto-energy ball ready.

"Aw, that's not enough, baby?" he asked. He stuck a pose. A pose like he was ready for battle.

"Do not call me baby!" I blasted him with my energy ball. It hit him pretty hard but that didn't stop him. I blasted another one but her blocked it.

"Like my fire shield?" he smirked.

"I like you better without it." I said.

As I was about to blast another energy ball, we both heard crashing through the halls. And a really dark aura was filling the hall where I was in. And the dragon.

"Yo, what's going on?" the dragon asked me. He sounded more serious. And his voice, why was it so familiar?

"I don't know. But now I know you're not the bad guy." I admitted. "So, wanna help me find what's going on here?" I reached out my hand for a shake.

"Deal." he shook my hand.

"So, call me Viria." I said. "And you are?"

"The Am Drag... American Dragon." He said proudly and with a little annoyed tone too.

"Mm-yeah, I'm gonna call you Dragon." I said as I studied him.

"Fine with me." he lowered his tone. "Not let find what ever is in this school."

"Agreed" I nodded.

We both went flying through some hall way. It was weird flying side by side with a dragon. Never did it before. Anyways, the darkness was getting heavy. Really heavy. It started to affect the Dragon but I wonder why it's not affecting me. Maybe it's because I'm ghost? Well, has we turned the corner, both of us hit something huge. We fell to the ground, lied down. Ouch, my head is gonna hurt tomorrow. When I looked over at Dragon, he was rubbing his arm.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, fine. Just a sting but I'm fine." he replied.

I almost couldn't lift up my head because of the pain. But I did it. As I looked up, we both saw something horrifying. Nothing I have ever seen before.

* * *

**hehehe... cliffhanger! **

**sorry guys! I HAD TO! **

**LOVE YOU GUYS ENJOY! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This is part is longer than the others. Not my best work but I tried! I DO NOT OWN DP OR ADJL! I ONLY OWN CHLOE. VIOLET BELONGS TO MY FRIEND.**

* * *

Previously

"So, call me Viria." I said. "And you are?"

"The Am Drag... American Dragon." He said proudly and with a little annoyed tone too.

"Mm-yeah, I'm gonna call you Dragon." I said as I studied him.

"Fine with me." he lowered his tone. "Now lets find what ever is in this school."

"Agreed" I nodded.

We both went flying through some hall way. It was weird flying side by side with a dragon. Never did it before. Anyways, the darkness was getting heavy. Really heavy. It started to affect the Dragon but I wonder why it's not affecting me. Maybe it's because I'm ghost? Well, has we turned the corner, both of us hit something huge. We fell to the ground, lied down. Ouch, my head is gonna hurt tomorrow. When I looked over at Dragon, he was rubbing his arm.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, fine. Just a sting but I'm fine." he replied.

I almost couldn't lift up my head because of the pain. But I did it. As I looked up, we both saw something horrifying. Nothing I have ever seen before.

**Viria**

At first I didn't move. I was too shock to see that thing in front of me. What even is that? I looked at the dragon, he was just staring at it. Clearly trying to figure out what that thing was.

I looked back at the creature and try to study it again. I couldn't really see it because of the smoke but as it started to clear up, I finally saw it. My eyes widen in shock, couldn't believe that it existed.

"Yo, what is that thing?!" The dragon started yelling and I could hear his voice cracking.

I looked at him, my eyes met his. He was searching my eyes for an answer then he found it. His eyes were still on mine, he looked confused as ever.

"It's" I let out a sigh "It's Cerberus." I couldn't believe it. There is no way Cerberus, the companion of Hades was here.

"Who or what is a Cerberus?!" The dragon started yelling again.

I looked at him as I yelled back at him, "Cerberus is the companion of Hades, Lord of the Underworld!"

The dragon's face stayed confused as he looked the big beast that was slobbering. Why wasn't it attacking us.

I stared into the eyes of the three headed hellhound. No, I do not know which eye to stare into but I just stared into the eyes of the middle head.

Cerberus kept growling at us but as I started to get closer to it, it disappeared.

"Aw man! That was a waste of my time." The dragon whined then he turned to me. "So, Viria is it?"

I looked at him with annoyance "Yeah."

"Ok, Viria, how bout we get to know each other." He suggested.

I looked at him and gave him a smirk "As much as I want to but I really gotta go now." I took a few steps but I felt something pulling me back. A scaly feeling on the skin of my arms. I looked back and saw the dragon's hand holding back my arm. I stared into his eyes, confusion filling my icy blue eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I did say I want to get to know you." He said softly with a cheeky smile on this face. Something tells me he does this a lot.

"Fine" I said it in a sigh "But let's make this quick, I gotta be somewhere."

"Ok, ok. Calm down." He chuckled "I'm the American Dragon." He said proudly.

"Yeah, I can see that you're a dragon but why American?" I let out a soft giggle. He gave me the 'seriously' look. "What? I'm just curious."

"Well, Viria. They call me the American Dragon because I'm the first dragon to be American."

"Really? The first? That must be pretty cool."

"Yeah it is." He flashed a smile then it faded away "But it's hard work."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." I then realise I was talking to him for a while and I knew I need to get going. "Hey, nice talking to you and all but I got to go. Bye!" I didn't give him time to respond, I just took off and flew away.

**Regular POV**

**2:50 p.m.**

"OK! Explain to me again what exactly what you saw!" said a female voice. She sounded confused and well, she had disbelieve in her voice.

"Trixie, I told you, it was a hellhound! The one in the Greek Mythology thing." Jake responded to the girl who's name is Trixie. They were walking down the hall to the front door. They had their skateboards in their hands, obviously going to the skate park. Then Trixie voiced out again, "And who was this… Vaira girl you said you saw." She looked at Jake, waiting for an answer.

"Viria." He corrected Trixie. "I don't know what she was. She didn't look like a fairy or any other magical creature. But she did have these really cold icy blue eyes and this messy purple hair."

"Woah! Hold on, purple hair? What do you mean by PURPLE HAIR?" a boy's voice butted in. "Explain to me this hair that appears to be purple." He said once again grabbing Jake's collar of his jacket.

"Spud! Put me down! I'll explain everything!" Jake struggled out of Spud's grip, as soon as Spud let go of him, the bell rang and the hallway was flooded with teens. "Let's get out of here first, then I'll explain."

When the three friends reach the front door, Jake felt someone tugging on his shirt, he turned around and saw a pair of electric blue eyes looking into his eyes. They were full of excitement. "Hey Jake. Where are you going?" He looked at Violet and saw that she was smiling at him, a sweet and cute smile but devious at the same time. "Well, me, Spud and Trixie were going to the skate park. You could come if you want to."

"I'd love to!" she said excitingly. She turned to look at Trixie and Spud who were standing behind Jake. "You guys don't mind if I-"

"Nah girl. We'd love to have you come with us. Right Spud?" Trixie cut into Violet's question. Trixie realise Spud wasn't answering so she elbowed him in his rib cage. "Ow, uhh, what?" Trixie pointed her finger at Violet. "OH! Yeah, we would like to have you with us." Spud answered.

Violet smiled but she then realised something "But, I can't skateboard." She said quietly. Trixie walked over to Violet and put her hands on Violet's shoulder. "It's fine girl. You can just sit and watch us." Violet looked at her and the other two and smiled at them. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Violet looked at the three friends. "So, are we walking or?"

Trixie looked at her and said "Well, we could walk." Then she flashed a smile "Or we could skateboard there."

At first Violet was confused and so was Spud. "Wait, if Violet can't skate. How can she skateboard to the skate park with us?" Trixie looked at him with her annoyed face, Violet let out a giggle then Jake spoke, "She can ride with me. We did it before." He said, he didn't realise his cheeks were turning red. His friends ignored that and they just wanted to go to the park. Jake put on his helmet and he handed Violet a spare helmet. She hopped on his skateboard and they were on their way to the park.

ooooOooooOOoooOOooooooOOOOooo

At the skate park, Jake, Trixie and Spud were doing all kinds of tricks. Violet was sitting under a tree, she leaned against the trunk of the tree while she read her book. Every few minutes Violet will look at her three friends and she smiled at them. Jake saw how peacefully Violet was as she read her book, she was so pulled in by the book. He could tell she enjoyed it. Violet would sometime smile at herself and some other time she would look like someone took a knife and drove it into her back, she looked really hurt, its like she could feel the book character's emotion.

Jake decided to take a break, he walked over to Violet and sat besides her. Violet didn't even notice Jake, she was too interested in her book, until Jake made a sound which made Violet look directly at him. She was looking at him straight into his eyes, they were black, a lighter shade of black.

"Umm, what book are you reading?" Jake pointed at the book in Violet's hand. "It kinda looks interesting."

"Oh, it is interesting, Jake!" She said with glee. "I could lend it to you sometime."

"Oh, I'm not the type guy who likes to read… Ya know." He rubbed the back of his neck as he was smiling at Violet.

Violet stood up, Jake's eyes followed her. She put her hands on her hips, her electric blue eyes staring down on Jake. " Oh, is that so?" she gave Jake a devious smile.

"Yes." he smirked.

"Well then, I'm just have to gonna make you read then."

"Nope. Not gonna happen." He put is hands behind his back and leaned back. "Sorry but you can't make me."

"We'll see about that." There's that smile again.

She sat back down next to Jake,she took her book and put it on Jake's lap. He looked at her with confusion then he realized what she wanted him to do. "Oh no. I'm not gonna read now." Violet raised on eyebrow. "C'mon. It's a good book! I promise you." she said with her begging voice. It was cute, a little squeaky. Jake looked at her and chuckled a bit. "Fine." he said, "I'll start reading it tomorrow."

Violet looked at him for a while, "You have to promise me you'll read it." she said.

"I promise!" he laughed. "Wait, you haven't finish reading this book right?"

"I finished it a few weeks ago." she giggled. "I just like rereading books."

Jake sighed and he took another look at the book then at Violet. He knew he had to read this book, no matter what.

Then Trixie and Spud came over to Jake and Violet. Trixie and Spud looked tired but they had fun. They both sat in front of Jake and Violet. Trixie was looking at them, trying to figure out what was going on between the two while Spud was looking at a butterfly that was flying around him.

"So, Jakey." Trixie said "What were you two talking about?" she raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Nothing much, Trix." Jake said.

"Other then I asked him to read a book." Violet told Trixie.

Trixie looked at Jake with a concern look on her face and she looked at Violet. "Girl, asking Jake to read a book is like asking him to do chores. He never does it."

That made Violet giggle. She looked at Jake, his face was red. Probably from embarrassment. She looked at Trixie and she said, "Trix, I think he is gonna read this book. I'm making sure he does." She smiled.

"Hey Jake..." Spud called, "I thought you were gonna tell us about that ghost girl you saw. You know with purple hair."

Trixie elbowed Spud again. Jake giving Spud a death stare and Violet just sitting there. "Uhm... W-What ghost girl are you talking about and where did you see her exactly?" Violet asked. Her eyes fixed on Jake.

He looked at Violet nervously, he didn't know what to tell her. "Oh, I uh, saw a girl with purple hair with a dragon. YES."

Violet who is still concern, looked straight into his eyes. She knew he was lying. Something tells her that Jake's not a very good lier. "Where did you see them?" she repeated her question.

Jake was sweating now, his eyes looked all over the place, trying to avoid Violet's eyes. He was thinking of a lie to tell her. He looked at Trixie and Spud who were also helping him come up with something. Violet was still waiting for her answer, she looked at him with a really impatient face. He then came up with an idea. "I saw them in one of our halls in our school. I was hiding behind one of the walls so they couldn't see me. And I also saw this dog like creature. With three heads! What was it called again?"

"A hellhound or Cerberus..." Violet answered him.

"Yes! That's it." He felt satisfied with himself. He looked at Violet with concern. "She acts like Viria. Just like Viria." Violet crossed her arms and sighed. She looked like she was relieved but why.

"Well, I think I better go. It's getting late." Violet stood up carrying her bag.

Jake looked up at her offering her a ride home. She gave him a smile and refused. She looked at Trixie and Spud and said goodbye to them. And like that she was off.

oooOoOOooOoooOoooOOooOOooo

**-In Amity Park-**

**Regular POV**

**2:50 p.m**.

"Urgh!" Danny grunted. He leaned his back against his chair. He kept looking at the clock, counting the minutes till he get out of school. He could wait to go to the Nasty Burger. Especially because he wanted to take Chloe there. He wanted her to meet Tucker and Sam.

Danny looked at the front of the classroom. Mr Lancer was talking about math. Danny's least favorite subject. He knew he need to pass math but he just doesn't like to pay attention in class. He didn't have class with Sam and Tucker today. Not even Chloe. Which made him really bored. After countless minutes of Mr Lancer blabbering about numbers, the bell finally rang. Danny jumped out of his seat and he ran straight out the door.

"Finally! Out of Lancer's class." he stretched his arms while walking down the hall. "Now, to find Chloe and invite her to go to the Nasty Burger."

He wondered around the hall looking for Chloe. He didn't know where to look but he went to her locker first. He searched there but no sign of her. He went to the cafeteria but she wasn't there too. After looking for a few minutes, he gave up. He stopped at one hallway then his ghost sense went off. "Oh no. What now?" he said annoyingly. He looked around the hall to see if anyone was with him. After he checked that the halls were empty, -don't worry, he double checked- he transformed into Danny Phantom. Two white rings appeared besides him changing his clothes, hair and eye color.

Danny looked around for something suspicious but so far nothing. When suddenly, something crashed through the roof of the school. A giant snake like ghost was hissing at Danny. He was about to attack but something rushed forward and punched it snake. Danny looked up and saw another ghost. Just like him but it was a girl. She had turquoise hair that was tied up in a pony tail, a loose sleave purple shirt, black shorts with a lightning symbol on her belt and black boots. When she turned around, he notice that her eyes were different color like Chloe's but this girl had red and orange eyes.

"Woah, that was one tough ghost. My arms never felt this numb." she said. She turned to look at Danny. She was staring into his ecto glowing green eyes. "Oh, hi. I didn't see you there."

"Hey, you can really pack a punch." Danny smiled at her.

"Heh, thanks." he chuckled. "I'm Ciara. Ciara Star." she held out her hands to shake his.

"Danny." he shook her hand. "Danny Phantom."

"Nice to meet you Danny." Ciara realize that Danny was a ghost too. He had that same ghostly aura. "Wait, you're a ghost too aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." he chuckled.

Ciara smiled at Danny. Danny's eyes were fixed on hers. Her eyes were filled with excitement. "Cool!" she smiled.

They then heard the snake started to hiss again. They both turned to it and they became cautious. Danny realized that it was too weak too attack. Just as Ciara was about to give it another punch, Danny held his hand in front of her to stop her. Ciara looked at him with confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked Danny.

"Trust me, I've done this hundreds of times and I know what I'm doing." He answered her.

Ciara raised an eyebrow and watched as Danny walked closer to the snake. He took out his thermos and opened the cap. He pointed it at the snake and pushed the button. Ciara's eyes widen in surprise to see that snake getting sucked into the thermos. Danny closed the thermos as soon as the snake was gone. He turned to Ciara to see her in awe.

"What was that and how did it do that?" She asked him, pointing at the thermos.

"This is a thermos. It sucks ghost into it and send it to the ghost zone." He explained.

Ciara walked over to Danny and looked at the thermos. "Wow, this could be pretty useful. Where did you get it?"

"Oh… Uh, I umm... Found it." Danny said nervously.

"Oh, then you must be really lucky to find something like this." She smiled and put one hand on her hip.

Danny smiled back at her. Ciara fixed her hair and looked at Danny. "Hey, wanna hang out?" she offered.

"I would love to but I kinda got something else to do." He said rubbing his neck. He was hoping he didn't hurt her feelings by declining her offer. He was scared to meet her eyes but he did anyways. Ciara didn't look disappointed. She just gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah, I kinda have to go somewhere too. Well, it was nice meeting you Danny."

"Nice to meet you too." He smiled.

Ciara turned away from Danny and flew off. Danny felt like he made a new friend and this was a GHOST. He was still trying to figure out her character. He had never seen her in the ghost zone before and she didn't look like the other ghost. She was somehow like himself. Danny was lost in deep thought until he snapped back into reality. He transform back into Fenton and tried to look for Chloe again. He wondered the halls but no luck.

He was just about to walk out the front door when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and kept his guard up, he turned and saw red and purple eyes. He knew immediately it was Chloe. She was smiling at him and Danny replied back with a smile.

"Hey, were you looking for me?" Chloe asked Danny.

"Uh, yeah I was." He blushed. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to join me to go to the Nasty Burger."

"Well, I do need to get to know this town better." She paused for a while. She put her finger and her chin, thinking about the offer. "Sure, I'll go."

Danny's eyes lit up, "Great!" he said excitingly, "Let's get going then." He grabbed Chloe's wrist and dragged her out the door.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Chloe then asked him about their transportation. Danny told her they could walk because it wasn't that for away. Chloe didn't compline, she looked at his crystal blue eyes and smiled.

oOOoOoooOOooOooOooooOo

"Wait, wait, wait!" Chloe stood in front of Danny. "You mean your parents are scientist and they created a portal to the ghost zone?" she stared deeply into his eyes.

"Yeah. I know. It's weird." He said. His voice was filled with shame and embarrassment.

"No! No it's not weird! Well, kind of but I think it's awesome!" she almost screamed it.

"Really? A lot of people think it is weird and makes fun of me for that."

"Well, people who do that are dumb." She crossed her arms.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle at that. He was surprise. He'd never met someone like Chloe before. He didn't find anything weird about his family. He took a deep breath and exhaled it. He looked over at Chloe who was walking like she was floating. She was really cheerful but she could really act serious if she wanted. He looked back in front of him and realize they were already at the Nasty Burger.

"We're here!" Danny informed Chloe.

She looked at the sign and she raised an eyebrow. "Their food better be good." She said.

Danny chuckled and they both walked in. Danny scanned the room for his friends then he saw them. He walked over to a table where his friends were and Chloe followed behind him.

Tucker was the first to notice Danny. "Hey man! You made it." He looked behind Danny to see someone behind him. He pulled Danny closer to him and asked, "Dude, who's that behind you?"

"She's a friend." He smiled. He turned to Chloe and introduce his friends to Chloe.

"Hey, I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Hi, Chloe. I'm Sam and that's Tucker." Sam said.

Chloe looked at the goth girl and then the African-American boy. He had all sorts of tech in his beg. Chloe assumed that he is into techno stuff.

Danny sat on the chair opposite his friends and Chloe sat next to Danny. Chloe started talking about her life and stuff because Sam and Tucker asked about it. Tucker then asked about her eyes.

Chloe smiled at them, "My eyes were caused by an accident."

"An accident? What kind?" Sam because curious.

Chloe shifted her shoulder, she was uncomfortable about this topic but she wanted to tell them anyway. "I-I got struck by lightning... Wh-when I was about 2 years old. It was the worst experience of my entire life." She dug her face into her hands.

The trio looked at each other. They can't help but feel sorry for her. "Chloe, I'm sorry I asked." Tucker apologized.

"No. Don't be sorry. It kinda feels good. You know telling someone. She gave him a friendly smile to let him know she was fine.

After a few other conversation, Chloe seemed to cheer up. She was really liking Sam and Tucker. She laughed with them. Sometimes laugh at Tucker's corny jokes. She felt like she is gonna like living in Amity Park.

Chloe found out that Sam likes reading books. She could tell they are gonna make a lot of plans to go to the library. And Tucker's interest for tech, she knows they are gonna have a video game challenge.

She looked over at Danny and notice he was thinking about a lot of things. She didn't know what but she didn't bother him.

"I'm gonna order our food now guys." Tucker said. He left his seat and only three left at the table.

Sam looked at Danny. She knew he had saw something weird just by looking at his face. Sam called out to Danny to snap him back to reality. She succeeded but she could ask Danny about his ghost half, not with Chloe around but she knew something was up.

Tucker soon came back with their food. Sam grabbed her salad, Danny grabbed a burger and Tucker got most of the meat. Tucker handed Chloe a burger. Chloe took it from him and she asked if she could have half the meat. Tucker looked surprise but he didn't want to have a fight with this girl so he gave Chloe half.

Chloe thanked Tucker and started eating. She didn't take long to finish her food. She ate just as fast as Tuck. The trio's jaws dropped at the sight of how fast Chloe was eating. They didn't know how she manage to keep her clothes clean.

After they all finish eating, they took a rest. Tucker was stuffed. He let out a satisfied sigh. Sam then spoke up.

"Chloe, I have a question." she held out her hand and raised one finger. Chloe leaned towards her as she nods. "How do you eat like that and now get your clothes dirty? I mean, look at Tuck. He's a mess."

Chloe looked at Tucker and giggled and she looked back at Sam. "Well, part of my family are really formal and we need to eat politely. But if you have cousins who want to steal food from you, you have to learn how to eat fast." she explained.

Sam just looked at her and chuckled. She knew she liked this girl but she never knew she could be her new friend.

Chloe looked at the clock and realize it was getting late. "Guys, its getting late. I gotta get going." she said.

"We gotta go too." Sam said.

Chloe turned to Danny and said goodbye to him. Danny offered to walk her home but she kindly told him she could walk home by herself. Danny smiled and waved at he and Chloe waved back. Chloe didn't know how much fun she is gonna have in Amity Park. She could hardly wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**There guys, Like I said. Not my best but meh... xD **

**FAV IT! REVIEW IT AND SHARE IT! 3**


End file.
